The invention relates generally to computers and other electronic assemblies comprising printed circuit boards and, more particularly, to an apparatus for securing a motherboard within a computer.
A computer system includes a motherboard enclosed within a chassis. The motherboard provides a surface on which much of the computer's critical circuitry is mounted such as the control processing unit and system memory. Because of the critical circuitry contained in the motherboard, it is important to properly secure the motherboard within the chassis of the computer to ensure the dynamic and static stability of the motherboard.
Motherboards are typically secured within the chassis by several screws which extend through holes in the motherboard and engage threaded portions in the chassis. Sometimes, a single screw or plastic plug is used to secure the motherboard to the chassis. However, this single attachment point between the motherboard and the chassis makes the motherboard vulnerable to chassis vibrations.
Prior to mounting the motherboard within the chassis, the holes in the motherboard are aligned with the threaded portions in the chassis. Screws are then inserted into the holes in the motherboard and threaded into the threaded portions in the chassis. Tools, such as pneumatic, electric, or hand screw drivers are typically used to drive the screws into the threaded portions in the chassis. Installing the motherboard with a tool often means that subsequent access to the motherboard is deterred if the appropriate tool is unavailable.
In a manufacturing facility where an assembly line worker installs a large number of motherboards in a given day, workers may develop cumulative trauma disorder, e.g. carpel tunnel syndrome, due to repeated operation of the tool. Often, the tool may slip while installing the motherboard and cause damage to the motherboard. The pressure applied to the motherboard while operating the tool may also damage the motherboard. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a board-to-chassis connection system that does not require a tool.